


Only After Dark

by richbone



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richbone/pseuds/richbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a key, but he can only use it after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting a KayJay fic. It's my first and about damn time. A tad short and a total PWP. There'll probably be lots of those before I get anywhere near a plot.

Kevin slid the key in easily. A quick look around showed an empty street and blacked out windows. Most people were asleep or close to it. He shut the door as quietly as he could and made his way up the dark stairs effortlessly. AJ was already half asleep when Kevin walked in, silent and cautious. Sharp green eyes attuned to the dark. His gaze fell on the sleeping man on the bed, oblivious to him. His lithe body half covered by a thin sheet. AJ always slept naked, but he usually used a comforter unless he was expecting him.

With ease of long practice, Kevin maneuvered into the room until he stood directly in front of the bed. AJ felt his consciousness stir, tugging him away from his dreams. Someone else was in the room, he could feel eyes on him. Yawning silently, he blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. The soft silver glow of the moon was falling in through the window and he could just make out the tall form of Kevin standing at the foot of the bed.

He should have been startled, waking up to the feeling of being watched, unknown eyes tracing him in the blackness of his room. But he knew what that gaze felt like. Knew what it looked like in the bright lights of the stage, when they could look but not touch. And he knew the only person who ever visited him at night was Kevin. AJ sat up slowly, dark eyes latching onto the familiar features of his lover as the older man climbed on the bed.

He didn’t speak, except to sigh into the kiss as AJ pulled him down. Agile fingers smoothed over his shoulders and grasped at his shirt, tugging it up and out of the way. Kevin pulled the sheet away, lowering his chest to AJ’s beneath him. He gave a groan of need as AJ’s hands went down to his zipper, sneaking in to clutch his dick. Kevin thrust into his hand a few times before pulling away to tug his jeans off. They tangled together, kicking the sheet away and aligning their hips.

AJ moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts. Kevin’s nails left indents in his skin as he gripped his ass in strong hands, lifting his hips up to press against his own. AJ brought his hands up to twist in Kevin’s long hair, their tongues twining together. They bucked almost frantically together, drowning in the heat and friction between their bodies.

Kevin pulled from the kiss, pressing his fingers to the bruised lips. AJ licked them teasingly before sucking them into his mouth lewdly. Kevin watched him, imagining those same lips stretched around his cock. He pulled his fingers away reluctantly, trailing them over the younger man’s chin and lowering them to his entrance. He pushed in gently, easing one finger in, then two, spreading him wide for his cock. AJ writhed, encouraging him to stroke harder inside him, but Kevin pulled his fingers out. He quickly positioned his cock, and teased the younger man a little before sinking in. He hissed at the clutching heat pulling him in. AJ swore softly grasping at the sheets, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Kevin lowered his lips to AJ’s ear nipping it. 

"Like that baby?" He said lowly, sliding out almost all the way before slamming back in. "You’re so fuckin tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock." 

AJ trailed his hands down Kevin's back and dug his blunt nails in at a particularly hard thrust. He licked the sweat on Kevin's neck and sunk his teeth in lightly. Kevin thrust harder, feeling that delicious bite. They didn't usually leave marks, it was easier avoiding questions than lying to them. But AJ did what he wanted and Kevin wouldn't deny him. AJ was moaning in his ear now and squeezing his muscles around him. 

"Fuck me faster Kev." AJ hissed. Kevin growled and picked up the pace, slamming in as fast as he could manage. "That's it, fuck." AJ rasped. Kevin was getting close, he could feel it in his balls. But he kept up the pace, slamming in harder and deeper yet. AJ was chanting "fuck" lowly in his ear as he came between their bodies. Kevin felt the wet spurt on his stomach and knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Fuckin cum inside me Kev." 

Kevin groaned and came, emptying himself in AJ's ass. His thrusts slowed and stopped and he lowered himself onto AJ for a moment, trying to get his breath back. He pulled out finally and collapsed beside AJ on the bed. AJ was moving a second later, wet tongue lapping up the cum on Kevin's abs. Kevin smirked slightly and opened his mouth for AJ's tongue. They kissed slowly, sharing AJ's taste. 

He took his time getting dressed, watching AJ who was staring back at him from the bed. His legs were open and his eyes were calling him back. It was still dark and he was tempted to sink back in between those legs, but Kristin was waiting. He leaned in to kiss the younger man and tuck him into his comforter. He wanted to crawl in there with him and share the warmth, but he tore himself away before that urge got the better of him. AJ's lips were red and shiny as they came up for air. Kevin had to look away. He tugged his shirt into place and ran a hand through his hair before tying it back. 

The night air was crisp and cool and the street just as empty as it had been. He shut the door and tucked his key back into his pocket. He looked back at AJ's bedroom window one more time before driving away. He'd come back and AJ would wait for him until he did, but only after dark.


End file.
